When We Die
by RiddleMeGirl
Summary: He let Jessica down, he let Chris down, the same with Josh, Ashley, Matt and Em. Now, he sees how his last friend dies. Would he have enough strengh to complete his mission? Mike/Tragic Ending
"No, no, no, no, no" muttered Sam. After the moment she didn't feel anything more.

He though that in this case, it will be as cruel as with Jess – ripping off her jaw. Hurt, goddamn hurt and then blessed relief (forever).

But it didn't.

 _It ripped her guts out._

She could only scream from terrible pain, leaned back and took him pleased sight.

He wanted to do something.

He really wanted.

The same as he wanted to help Jess _(…but he had been too afraid to choose other path…)_

He wanted to help Chris _(… why had he left Josh alone in this damn shed?...)_

He didn't want Matt to die _(…but instead of staying with him and rest of the group, he had decided to make out with Jessica)._

Ashley didn't deserve to die this way _(… if he only hadn't left them in this tunnels…)_

Emily, he let her down making this stupid mistake _(… he had aimed and pulled this fuckin' trigger right in front of her eye…)_

The pieces of Josh probably are still in caves _(… and he had just stood there, looking how it had crushed Josh's head and took his body away…)._

And now on his eyes Sam's life was ending.

He yelled. He couldn't do anything more, with every single move pain was getting harder.

Sam's eyes were still looking in his. Two beautiful eyes, that lively just few hours ago, let just one tear down, before they stopped looking at Mike.

 _They stopped looking at everything._

 _They closed and would never be open again._

It took its hand out of Sam and threw her into corner like old, material doll _(… didn't Hannah remember her?...)_.

The place where Sam's body was now lying, covered with dark, red blood, which was slowly getting bigger. The blood of someone who never gave up until the end.

The creature turned to him. Its ragely eyes, its spikey tusks and mouth full of blood, caused by his cannibalism, make him sweat and paralyzed.

That had to be ended.

Pain he felt with every move was overwhelming, he took a little, pocket lighter from his jacket.

Now it was his fuse _(…his firestarter)._

When he was taking it from the pocket, it seemed that he could sense smell of gas in the air.

 _(... Or maybe it was just a smell of the death, hanging around?...)_

His hand with lighter was shaking. He still had his chance. He didn't have to die, he could run away leaving this freaking place behind him. It would be hard, but he could do this.

But if not he, who would burn this fucker down?

 _But he didn't have to do this._

These creatures _(…fuckin' nightmares…)_ will just wait here for others and then they…

 _It wasn't here case._

No. It was.

He had let already so many people down, left them to die, without anything left after them.

He reminded himself all faces, voices and smiles of people who not that long ago were his best friends. All fights, pranks and everything they had been doing together, before it happened.

 _Matt, Jessica, Ashley, Chris, Josh, Emily, Sam, Matt, Jessica, Ashley, Chris, Josh, Emily, Sam, Matt, Jessica, Ashley, Chris, Josh, Emily, Sam._

He opened a lighter and took a look for inert Sam's body.

"Ha! Ha! How's that feel you fuck?"

And he did.

XXX

And when the clock showed seven o'clock the lodge was on fire. As the smoke around a little disappeared, the helicopter slowly came to the burning building. It took them few minutes before the voice of young woman said to microphone:

"We have a visual. The main structure is completely destroyed. Over."

It took few seconds before she added:

"Hold on. I'm seeing something… There is still no sign of any survivors"

( _In other reality they all were still alive and still had had a chance of making them dreams come true, still had chance for love and happiness. But this is not that reality)._

They didn't make it.

They didn't survive Until Dawn.

So this was my first story. I really like it and I hope you too.

Everyone write story where everyone are still alive, so I decided to do something diffrent.

But for now I didn't have this ending.

In my first gameplay I saved Chris, Sam, Ashley and Mike and in second Everyone. No I have to kill them all to get new trophie.

So I made this, because I saw this ending on YT. Hope you like it!


End file.
